We're Not Broken Just Bent
by MadHatter2708
Summary: On a cold, wintery night of mid-December, Astoria Greengrass is met with an entirely unexpected circumstance which leaves her future indisputably intertwined with that of Draco Malfoy. An arranged marriage? Call it what you will but this seemed to be something more.


The Malfoy Manor was abuzz with chatter and excitement, which was abnormal for the usually silent house. Inside, the Malfoys were hosting their annual Christmas party, complete with elaborate decorations, The Weird Sisters and a rather large Christmas tree. The massive ball room in the left wing of the mansion was charmed with an extension spell, allowing almost five dozen guests to fit inside. On the right side of the room, the wall was enchanted to appear as though it were non-existent – fluffy snowflakes were falling down softly, peacefully, layering in a white blanket that covered the grounds of the Malfoy residence.

The guests stood in small groups, holding polite conversations, toasting to each other occasionally. The hosts, Lucius and Narcissa, were lounging next to a massive fireplace, chatting with the Minister, tossing out an occasional chuckle. Beneath the garlands of fairy lights adoring the left wall of the ball room, Astoria Greengrass and Aquila Rowle sat at a large glass table. A snow globe sat in the centre, with a candy cane and owl glittering inside. Aquila was staring at it dreamily, watching the snowflakes swirl and create various patterns inside. Astoria, on the other hand, was watching the other side of the room, where Pansy Parkinson stood simpering with Draco Malfoy.

"Just _look_ at Parkinson. She looks like a toad." Her voice was derisive and dismissive, as though daring Aquila to challenge this remark.

Aquila snorted in agreement, "you would assume coming from France she would have a better sense of fashion…"

Raising an eyebrow, Astoria tore her gaze from Parkinson to look at Aquila, "Paris? Pft. So that's why she thinks she's so special. Do you see how she pines over Malfoy?"

"I bet they have a thing going on. I mean just _look_."

Astoria once again turned to gaze over at Draco for a long minute, "he doesn't look so impressed though." She began to smirk, "maybe he's finally noticed that he's got a toad hanging around him."

"Not impressed, eh? Well, maybe _you_ should impress him instead," Aquila nudged Astoria in the ribs, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

Astoria's cheeks reddened, "What? No! I mean…" Grabbing her pumpkin juice and taking a long sip, she eventually spluttered, "I haven't finished my drink."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Greengrass," Aquila chuckled, taking a small gulp of her drink as well.

"Oh shut up."

Three rounds of Firewhiskey later, Astoria's eyes returned to Draco, "Parkinson has finally got on her broom."

"Don't think she'll fly very far though."

Bolstered in confidence by the drinks, Astoria drew herself up straighter, and, clearly indignant, rounded on her friend; "you don't think I can take her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Greengrass. You don't have the guts." Aquila smirked.

"Yeah? Well…" She drained what was left in her glass, "you just watch and learn." Standing up and smoothening her robes, she winked at Aquila "just you wait."

Draco was standing to the side of his father, a bored expression on his face. Astoria approached cautiously, clearing her throat, "er…good evening, Mr Malfoy, Draco."

Draco glanced quickly at her, dropping his gaze down to the glass of pumpkin juice in his hand.

"Miss Greengrass, what a pleasure." Lucius gave her a small smile. "How's your mother? I hear she is travelling?"

"Yes. She has gone to Lithuania for study… Cornish pixies. She asked me to send you her best."

"Of course! I hope she can join us for the next gathering. Draco, why don't you and Miss Greengrass chat for a little bit over there?" Lucius turned back to another Death Eater, simultaneously nudging Draco's shoulder.

Draco jumped at the jab, "yes…of course. Astoria?" He gestured Astoria to follow him as he turned and headed towards one of the many empty drawing rooms lining the back wall of the ball room. Astoria paused to throw a searching look at Aquila, then without awaiting a response, she followed.

Draco sat down in one of the armchairs, crossing his legs. He continued to stare at his glass, not bothering to start a conversation.

Astoria twisted her robes in her hand, disconcerted by his silence, "so…it's been a while." They had not spoken individually to one another for a few years now. As children they had once been forced to be friends but as adults, had never sought one another's company by choice.

"I suppose."

"You're awfully quiet."

"I'm not exactly in a mood for a pointless chat." Draco scoffed, his eyes now wandering over the many paintings above their heads, those which he was doubtlessly already very familiar with.

"Pointless? Well, if that's how you feel." She stood up, "I won't bother you anymore."

"Good." His eyes never moved from the painting of a snowy landscape.

"Fine." Astoria spied Aquila, still sitting where she had left her. Approaching her shoulder, Astoria sighed and muttered under her breath, "waste of time."

Craning her neck round to look at her, Aquila smiled sympathetically, "I assume it wasn't a particularly long conversation?"

"No, funnily enough. He's bloody miserable."

"Well, his family is a bit..." Looking uncomfortable, Aquila squirmed and shook her head, "anyways, so no more plans for Malfoy then?"

With a snort, Astoria looked at the floor determinedly. "Hell no. Zabini is more to my taste anyway."

From the other side of the room, Zabini could be heard with a conspicuous sneeze.

"I think he heard you," Aquila chuckled quietly.

Embarrassed, Astoria ducked her head to stare even harder at the floor, "oh Merlin's beard! Is he looking? Tell me he's not looking."

Now grinning, Aquila reassured her friend with a lie, "he's not looking."

Astoria looked up and her eyes met Zabini's. Cheeks flaming red, she immediately looked down and hissed, "you lied."

"Yup," she popped the 'p'.

Unaware of the spectacle unfolding, Lucius cleared his throat, "may I have your attention please!" The guests turned to face their host.

Waiting for silence, Lucius looked grand and important as the guests settled and became quiet in expectation.

"I've got a very special announcement for you. As you all know, maintaining the purity of our blood is an utmost priority. We pride ourselves in descending from pure lineages, great witches and wizards. Thus, I am more than happy to announce a marriage between my son Draco and Astoria Greengrass! Let's toast to their future!"

Astoria gaped as the eyes of the guests turned to her. Some appeared confused, just like her. Others simply looked resigned or bored. Most wore an expression of polite interest. Desperately seeking out her father in the crowd, the young witch scanned the room. She met her father's eyes, fixing an accusing stare at him. Her father, however, met her gaze head on for a brief moment, turning his attention back to Lucius Malfoy as the other guests broke out into modest cheer.

Draco, seated on the other side of the room, was completely unfazed by the news. Calmly shifting into a more comfortable position, he rested his elbow on the armrest, leaning his chin on his knuckles. His grey eyes slowly found their way to Astoria, observing her stunned face. A small smug smile made its way onto Draco's pale face, hiding behind his resting arm.

Astoria quickly turned to Aquila as if to reaffirm the words that had spilled from Lucius' lips,

"What in the name of Merlin's beard did he say? Did I just hallucinate? Did you give me one of those stupid Weasley potions?"

" _Weasley_? Are you insulting me?" Aquila gasped, dramatically putting her hand to her chest.

"Answer the question!" Astoria hissed out harshly, gripping her glass tightly, "He just said…he just said…I mean, I can't. No one asked me. This… This is wrong!"

Daphne approached the two girls quickly, keen to avoid further attention, "Astoria, for Merlin's sake, calm down. You're making a scene!" She whispered harshly.

Anger distorting her features, Astoria snapped at her sister, "So?! Maybe someone ought to have asked me first!"

Daphne dipped her head almost apologetically, "it's not about you, it's about maintaining the reputation of our family. You know that."

Slowly Astoria's mouth settled into a straight line as she considered Daphne's words for a second.

"Alright…but someone should have told me first. How did you think I'd react? Why isn't it you?" Daphne was the same age as Draco, had spent more time with him, and seemed to like him – all reasons that made her seem the more reasonable choice of the two sisters.

Daphne chose to deflect the last part of the question, "I understand, but did you really think you would've reacted any differently if we told you beforehand?"

"Well, no…I suppose not." It was true that Astoria felt angered, maybe even betrayed by this sudden arrangement and it would not have mattered when the news had dropped.

"But…I'm still at school."

"This does not mean you're getting married tomorrow, Astoria," Daphne rolled her eyes. "It's just to get things started."

"You don't understand." Astoria paused, debating whether she should reveal her concerns to her sister, "he doesn't like me, Daphne."

Shock crossed Daphne's face, as though she had never even considered this as a possible issue. "Do you really think this arrangement is about love? It's for the good of both families, it's for important ties and opportunities. It's for us, Astoria. Not for love."

"Okay…I-okay." Sensing it would be no use arguing, Astoria smiled weakly. "I suppose it could be worse, right? I could've had Crabbe – or worse, Goyle."

"Exactly." Glad she appeared to be cheering up, Daphne chuckled. "Look at it this way – it's not going to happen for a while, so you have nothing to worry about."

"So a few years then? We can wait?"

"I suppose so." She smiled to hide her doubt.

"Then I guess I can live with it. I just thought…why didn't mother mention it?"

"I… Well, there is a reason she is travelling…" Daphne adverted her eyes from Astoria's accusing gaze.

"What? What do you mean?" Astoria's voice was rising, as she regained her earlier anger.

"It's not that important, Astoria. What _is_ important-"

Cutting in with a sharp tongue, Astoria's voice reached a new crescendo, "isn't important?! It's my life! You tell me what you know right now."

"I know as much as you do. The arranged marriage between you and Malfoy. That's all." Daphne finished on a firm note, determined to silence Astoria.

"I don't believe you. Where's father?"

Maintaining her calm demeanour, Daphne pointed towards where their father stood, immersed in a deep conversation with Draco's father. "He's speaking with Lucius Malfoy. And you shouldn't interrupt."

"So I'm supposed to just somehow 'enjoy' myself now?"

"Yes! That's exactly what you should do!" Daphne shook her head in exasperation. "Enjoy your time at Hogwarts and when the time comes, it comes!"

Breathing out hard, Astoria conceded defeat, "That is rich. Whatever. I need more Firewhiskey. Come on, Aquila."

"Astoria!" Daphne whispered harshly, appalled.

Astoria stomped off with Aquila following close behind, heading towards where house elves stood serving drinks. However, Lucius chose to take this moment to clear his throat again, capturing everyone's attention for the second time.

"Miss Greengrass, would you join me for a moment? Draco," He motioned towards his son to join him as well.

"I do feel we are in need of making this arrangement more… official. Thus, I suggest performing," Lucius grabbed Astoria and Draco by their wrists, "the Unbreakable Vow."

"What?" Astoria backed away slightly, horrified, "But-"

Lucius cut off Astoria, tightening his grip on both of their wrists, twisting them uncomfortably. Both of them dropped to their knees from the forceful act, facing each other. Lucius pulled their right hands in front of the kneeling Astoria and Draco, clasping the hands together. He pulled out his son's wand and directed it to the joined hands, a dangerous twinkle present in his eyes. Astoria's father shifted uncomfortably in his spot, standing close to his daughter, but he didn't dare to intervene.

"Alright, dear," Lucius turned to Astoria, "repeat after me now. Will you, Draco, marry me, Astoria, within twelve months from today?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, looking at her father, hoping he may stop this madness. However, her father gave her a nod, almost imperceptibly and, seeing no other possible options, Astoria repeated the question in a barely audible voice.

Draco seemed to be more than bewildered by his father's rash decision. He knew about the arrangement, as Lucius was eager to ensure his son's conformity in the matter, but this… This was a complete surprise and not a pleasant one. Astoria restated the question. An awkward silence hung in the air as the room waited for Draco to continue.

"I… will." His voice wavered at the end unintentionally.

"Now, you, Draco," Lucius turned to his son eagerly. "Will you, Astoria, conceive a child for our family within six months from the marriage?"

Uttering a small cough, he repeated rather disinterestedly, attmepting to hide his confusion.

Astoria gulped, words getting stuck in her throat, her right arm gripping Draco's tighter. "I…"

Lucius' eyes shifted to the young witch, his stern gaze piercing through her.

"I-I will." She eventually stuttered out, finally looking at Draco directly.

He locked his gaze with her but no emotion could be seen in those grey eyes. As the last reddish string of magic slowly seeped from the tip of the wand, and wrapped round both of their forearms, the vow was sealed. With one last glimmer of red, the spell disappeared, leaving a sense of warmth behind on both participant's wrists.

"Excellent, most excellent!" Lucius laughed out loud, clapping his hands together. "Now, let's continue the celebration!"

There was a brief pause, as if the guests were still processing this random and unexpected announcement; then gradually the volume heightened and resumed once more, as everyone returned to their conversations.

Waiting until Lucius had departed from them, Astoria gingerly touched Draco's hand, "Malf-Draco, maybe we should talk."

Draco drawled disdainfully, "I don't think there's much to talk about here."

"Not much…? On the contrary, I think there's a lot to discuss." With an incredulous look, Astoria's eyes widened.

"We have an arranged marriage, have terms to fulfil and we made the Unbreakable Vow to each other. There, we discussed." He backed away, already looking towards his friends, Goyle and Crabbe, who stood a few metres away.

Astoria caught his arm as he moved, "yes, and you heard those terms."

"Indeed I did."

"And how exactly are we going to fulfil them?" Astoria was more than confused by his lack of interest or concern about the situation.

"Very simply. We just fulfil them, now if you'll excuse me." He attempted to walk away again, but Astoria grasped his arm tighter, trying to grab his attention.

"Your vow may be fulfilled quite easily. Mine, however…"

Draco held up his other hand to interrupt, "look, if you think I want to do this, you're wrong. But I don't have a say in this. Neither do you. So just forget this for the time being, Greengrass."

"Forget? We have 18 months to produce a _child,_ doesn't that bother you?"

Draco remained silent, his gaze stoic.

"Come here." Astoria pulled him through the crowd to the other side of the room, away from the curious ears of the gathered guests, "I assume you had no idea about this either."

"If you're talking about the Vow, of course I had no idea," Draco huffed in annoyance, "believe it or not, my father does not share every piece of information with me."

"This doesn't have to be bad."

"Do you really think it _won't_? Greengrass, this is an arranged marriage. It will be bad."

"Stop calling me Greengrass. At least try to make an effort."

"Why would I?"

"Because we're going to be a damn family."

"Worry about it when it happens."

"I'm not prepared to die for you, Draco. Or if you prefer, _Malfoy._ So you better get it together." Her voice took on a pleading note.

"Well, we're on the same page then, aren't we?"

"Fine. You and I can ignore each up for a year. And then we'll bring a child into this situation and we'll be all so happy." She then glared at him, "would it kill you to try and be nice?"

Draco answered brusquely, "yes, it would."

"I'm sure your father would love to hear about this."

Draco's gaze hardened, the corners of his mouth pulled down.

"That's what I thought. Like it or not, there's no choice now."

"Fine, Greengrass. But don't get your little hopes up."

Hurt by his total lack of interest, Astoria tried to think of an insult. "Yes Malfoy, I was so hoping you'd fall in love with me. I'm _so_ disappointed. You're a terrible excuse for a wizard."

"Look who's talking. How's your sister, Daphne doing?" Mockingly, Draco eyed up Daphne across the room.

That hurt Astoria, she had already suspected he would prefer Daphne. Her eyes darkened as she responded, "maybe you should ask to switch."

Draco leaned in closer, "maybe I should." Without giving her time to answer, Draco abruptly strode away, leaving Astoria alone.

Having had enough, Astoria decided it was time to leave. Hopefully leaving so early would make some sort of statement to her family. Maybe they would just think she was being rude – she didn't care. Spying an empty fireplace that she could use to floo, Astoria quickly walked across the room, deftly avoiding any witches or wizards she thought might approach her.

Narcissa, watching her progress across the room, caught her as she reached the fireplace. Unable to ignore her, Astoria stopped, "oh…good evening Mrs Malfoy."

"Astoria, dear, I am sorry to drop such big news on you." Narcissa looked at her sympathetically and this, more than anything, gnawed at something in Astoria's stomach.

When Astoria said nothing, Narcissa ploughed on, "but I hope you understand that this union is very important to us. And I am sure you and Draco will be a good match. He is a very sophisticated young man, so you don't have to worry about anything. I… We will gladly help you both out."

"Yes…I hope so." Flashing her a tight smile, Astoria edged closer to the fireplace, "forgive me, this quite extreme change in circumstances has rather ah, unsettled me."

"I completely understand that, dear. It was rather sudden, but it was already arranged through your father Gaius. This is not so uncommon among families like ours." A small smile graced Narcissa's lips; genuine or not, Astoria could not tell.

Seeking a reason for one of her burning questions, Astoria decided to linger long enough to determine why she had been left in the dark.

"May I ask why Mal-Draco and I were not informed prior to this evening?"

"You weren't informed?" Feigning shock, Narcissa put a hand on Astoria's shoulder.

She wasn't fooled. "No."

"Oh, forgive me. I had no idea no one told you. But it is not important now, is it? You are now a part of our family and I am glad it's you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. That is kind of you to say." Hesitating, "I…I fear the second…the second term may be difficult in such a short period of time."

"Oh, don't be silly, dear," Narcissa laughs light-heartedly, "Everything will be fine!"

Astoria swallowed, unsure of how to proceed, "I have school you understand. Exams. Why were we given such little time?"

"I think it is more than enough time. Your exams are only so important." Narcissa flashes her a tight smile.

Understanding she was nearing the end of Narcissa's tolerance, Astoria conceded defeat, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, dear. I only have your and Draco's best interests at heart. Are you leaving already?"

"Yes, I…need to time to digest tonight."

'Very well. Know however, in future you represent the Malfoy name. You have a reputation to uphold and duties to fulfil."

Astoria meets her steely gaze with an icy expression of her own, "understood."

"Then we have an understanding. Goodnight Astoria."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy."


End file.
